


No Sleep ( aint no rest for the wicked )

by DuckCantWrite



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Camping, Car Accident, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Learning To Trust Others, Most of the hermits work for concorp, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No Sleep au - Freeform, Oh my god I almost forgot Biffa Row I’m sorry, Paranoia, Scar loves hugging all his friends, Sleep Paralysis, Sleep Walking, Sleep disorders, Trust Issues, aftermath of traumatic event, cub is over protective of Scar, no... not NoSleep reddit, sorry for grammar and changing the tense I’m bad @ writring, stress is a beacon of hope and light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckCantWrite/pseuds/DuckCantWrite
Summary: No Sleep - A Concorp funded experimental program/sleep study for sleepless persons of any circumstance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time actually like.... writting and posting! I hope yalls like this somewhat,,,  
My grammar + spelling isn’t very good and I’m shit @ keeping the tense the same  
I apologize in advance

**“No Sleep - A Concorp funded experimental program/sleep study for sleepless persons of any circumstance” ** that’s the ad that brought Iskall all the way to some huge faculty building at the shady part of town, where two men brought him to an office on the top floor. One was young, scars on his face, Indiana Jones hat on his head, and the other older, but short, bald but thick bearded, hair all white- they both seemed nice enough. 

Iskall began explaining why he seeked out the program. 

“well you see” Iskall starts, fidgety in his chair “I met him in a dream where—“ “Sir. “ he flinches, and looks up at the older man who interrupted him, standing in front of his chair, the younger sits half hazardously on the desk behind him looking curiously at Iskall, taking notes

Oh boy that made him a hell of a lot more uncomfortable 

He really didn’t want to be here but he had no choice. The bearded man continued “I’m sorry about your accident but are limited on time..Please just tell us the issue so we can evaluate if you’re able to participate in the program.” the senior’s younger colleague reaches over and places a strong hand on his shoulder “Cub. “ he leans over and whispers, but Iskall can still hear them “let me talk to him Cub, it’s obvious he’s uncomfortable ” the man, now known as Cub nods and looks back to Iskall the younger of the two holds his hand out to Iskall “Hi, I’m Scar! I know this is pretty overwhelming, but we’re curious, why have you chosen to try out our program?”

Iskall politely shakes his hand, but almost immediately wipes it on to his pant leg. Cat fur. “Right.. I uh, sleep walk- and talk... simultaneously” Scar jots this down in his notes and squints curiously at Iskall “How often?” “Almost every-night.” “Fascinating..and your file says you act out your night terrors?” Scar smiles to himself and twirls his pen, shooting a look and a nod to Cub who grabs some paperwork from the desk behind them and hands it to Iskall “This program is similar to an inpatient,

You stay here till your ‘abnormal’ sleep behaviour changes, but you could always leave whenever. What I’ve given you here is a contract along with the facility rules. You’re also urged to tell us of any and all allergies you may have.

There’s also a list of things you are, and are not permitted to bring in to the facility.” Cub turns, goes behind the desk, and immediately starts doing some sort of paperwork. 

Scar squats down in front of Iskall’s chair “you get all that?”

He nods “great, I’ll see you when it starts” they both stand, Scar for some reason gives Iskall a hug, and whispers “I’m taking part in the program too ya know” before given any chance to respond Iskall is shooed out and the door is shut behind him

Leaving him alone in an empty corridor.. what has he gotten himself into.


	2. Welcome to the Progam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall arrives a bit late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters others will be longer  
I just post how I would like to read   
Again sorry for sucking

The papers iskall received from Cub & Scar told him that the program starts on the first of the next month, but he must have misread the times because he ended up arriving half an hour late. He had to ask a worker at the desk to show him where he needed to be- and they did just that.. but not without  _ thoroughly  _ introducing himself. He listened to the man ramble “It’s very nice to meet ya! My names Joe, I’m the main front desk worker around here! I take allot of calls and keep visitor logs! Isn’t this place nice? Always so clean and quiet, perfect place to write poetry when it’s a slow work day! I love writtin poetry— you know what I’ll write a poem for you! My new friend” and Joe went on like that for awhile. They’ve already arrived where Iskall needed to be but he nicely let Joe finish before waving goodbye and walking inside. 

The room was not what he was expecting, the whole building was white and sleek like a hospital but the moment he entered this room, it's as if he entered someone’s  _ home _ . He instantly felt relaxed, the room was welcoming mainly because; no one else was there. 

Anxious and unknowing of what he should do he sat on a comfy chair that accompanied several other soft chairs and a couch that all point to a decently sized television. 

Iskall sat there for maybe 15 minutes before Cub and Scar walked in, accompanied by 2 girls and 4 other guys. 

“Oh!” Scar walks over and stands by Iskall “and this is Iskall! That makes 8 of us!”

Cub shifts uncomfortably, since he was supposed to conduct the tour, and since he’s not a patient but Scar went and did so anyway. 

The other 6 people quietly said hello to Iskall and took seats on the surrounding furniture. Cub stayed standing and moved in front of the tv. Finally everyone was quiet and looking at him. 

Cub sighed “alright now that we have everyone, I’ll explain how this works..” he sniffles and tugs his lab coat “This is your new home for however long this experiment ends up running. There's two to a room you’ll be paired with someone who’s likely able to sleep through whatever you do in your sleep” Cub looks at Iskall “I’d planned live here as well but for safety reasons; Iskall as you’d expect you’re sleeping alone for the time being.” for a moment all eyes are on Iskall, but Cub continues “the subject of uh- bedtime. Is tricky due to why this project exists so I’ll just say:

Please try and stay in your rooms by 11 pm.” He nodded his head to the doorways “cameras in the corners of rooms and on doorways- yes there’s microphones. Me and my other associates will watch over you at night to record data and have professionals at hand if someone gets hurt.” Iskall didn’t have to look up from his lap to know Cub was staring at him again.  _ Rude _

During the day y’all can do whatever, stay here, there’s a kitchen here, through that door to my left, you could talk to Joe, anything. You can go out and do things. If you drink or have drunk you’re required to tell Joe before you leave or after you return, if you decide to take a nap please have at least one person in the same room as you, if no one is-“ Cub takes out 7 little professionals looking pagers and sets them on the table “page me.” One of the other men quickly goes and takes one, he has some scars on his face and his left eye was covered by a snazzy eyepatch. The rest, one by one, took their pagers as well. 

Cub looks down at his phone “right. That’s all you need to know. I should get going; you all should introduce yourselves- oh and right, the rooms are labeled so you know who sleeps where” Cub quickly crosses the room and gives Scar a hug before muttering something to him and leaving. 

_ They must be friends _ Iskall thinks  _ that must be why Scar doesn’t have a pager, he has Cub’s number. _


	3. Meet your new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bored so I’m like  
Posting all I have ... longer chapter   
I like Scar being friendly ok  
Thanksyou row for editing this I owe you my bones

Everyone else takes a few moments of fiddling with the pager before the girl with short brown hair pipes up; she’s wearing a pink cardigan, blue jean shorts and a white blouse.

“Well I guess I’ll start! Hi, you can call me Stress ! And I’m here for my night terrors!” 

Everyone says hello and she slaps the girl next to her, whose hair is a similar length but is ginger, “My name is Cleo, I have nightmares, sup?” 

She seems pretty chill- everyone says hi back, and Cleo whistles at the boy next to her-  _ I guess we’re going in a circle _ ..

The man with the eyepatch smiles, his voice is louder and happier than expected. “Hey! I’m Python, im a florist & botanist! I’m here because I suffer from narcolepsy I hope this program can be some sort of help in managing!” 

Everyone including Iskall smile, Python’s joy is contagious, the next man continues, his voice is dull and flat, obviously extremely tired. “My names Mumbo. I have chronic insomnia.” 

Everyone says hello, and the boy next to him places a hand on Mumbo’s shoulder, a friendly gesture of comfort. “HellomynameisGriann.. :) And I’m here because I suffer from a Circadian rhythm sleep disorder.” The beginning of his sentence slurs together, Iskall could tell being awake right now was taking its toll on him.

Scar gently hits Grian’s shoulder, “Nice to meet ya! I have sleep paralysis! My name is Scar and I’m actually apart of Concorp!” Several people oo and ahh. Mumbo simply says, “Cool.”

A freckled man laughs, playing with his braid. “My name is Wels and I sleep walk, and talk! my Roommates got sick of me singing faery tales at 3 am, so, here I am!” 

Stress comments about how pretty Wels’ singing voice must be, and before Iskall knows, for what feels to be the hundredth time today… 

All eyes were on him. 

He shifts in his seat, seemingly the only anxious one. 

“H.. hi my name is Iskall I Uh..” he puts his hands in his pockets, then takes them out and instead fiddles with his thumbs, but he quickly decides not to, and puts them back in his pockets- he realizes he’s been quiet for too long and curses at himself, he looks up at the group,  _ no, bad idea, _ he looks back down at his lap. “I’m, I.. I, Uh, right, Sleepwalk and talk during my night terrors..yeah.” Everyone quietly says “nice to meet you.” No one knows what to do now. 

Grian and Mumbo start to quietly argue after a few moments. “Grian!” “Shh!” 

Grian stands from Mumbo and sits down near Iskall.

“Hey” the short one says, and Iskall folds his arms, unsure what to do with his hands.

“What?”

Grian holds out something to Iskall and he takes it. “It’s clear you need it more than I do.” 

He looks at the thing in his hands, a fidget cube, he smiles, “..Thankyou Grian.” 

Grian smiles back “We’re friends now, and that’s what friends are for!” 

Iskall’s new friend stands and nods at Mumbo before wandering out of the home like test area, into the white corridors of the building, quickly realizes, “wrong door!”, comes back in, and wanders around until he finds a door that has his name on it. 

___

After a quiet half hour of soaking in each other’s presence chilling on their phones, Wels laughs to himself as he nudges Mumbo and Cleo for their attention. “I think Python just tapped out”

Iskall glances over and- yep, Python’s head was down, his breathing was slow, and there was a small noise that could classify as a snore. Cleo snorts, but Mumbo just picks Python up and brings him to the room with that has Python and Cleo’s name on the door.

Iskall checks the rest of the doors

Stress & Grian

Wels & Mumbo

Cub must have thought Iskall would be safer in a room alone, because instead of being together, he and Scar both have their own room. 

Iskall goes into his room and shuts the door, taking his small backpack of limited items and trying to make the space like home, putting his new green fidget cube by the nightstand. 

He puts his bedsheets on the bed, and lies down. 

“I don’t think I’ll be getting any sleep tonight..”

“You’re not alone” Iskall jumps at the sudden presence in his room, bolting upright.

“Scar! I didn’t see you come in- Uh.. what’s up?” 

Scar crosses over to Iskall’s bed and takes a seat. “I hope you’re not offended by this lone room thing, Cubs read your medical records and he tends to get worried sometimes..he thought you’d be safer like this, I had to convince him not to put a lock on the door.” He chuckles before continuing, “You seemed pretty anxious in front of everybody- I get that! I’m here for you if you need a distraction to like, escape if you get overwhelmed.” 

Scar smiles, his eyes always crinkle when he smiles.

“Thank you, Scar.” Iskall nods “That means a lot.” And he’s once again being pulled into a hug by his overly touchy feely pal. 

Iskall decides, —as he pats Scar’s back— that he’s going to like it here. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Thankyou Row for editing so it’s actually readable

**Author's Note:**

> I’m stockpiling these lol.... I have 4 chapters written


End file.
